


Language!

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Crack, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Joke turned into fic, Kid fury, That's right you heard me, and languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Little Fury is outside in the back yard playing with his toy airplane while Steve and Loki were keeping an eye on him from the kitchen. Nothing can go wrong,right? Right? RIGHT???





	Language!

**Author's Note:**

> That awkward moment when you’re talking to yourself and start smiling like an idiot, because you’re so hilarious. :D :D

 Little Fury is outside in the back yard playing with his toy airplane while Steve and Loki were keeping an eye on him from the kitchen.

The boy takes it up in the air "rrrrrrrrrr" and brings it down for a landing, at which point he yells real loud "All you mother**kers that wanna get off; get off. All you mother**ckers that wanna get on; get on."

 Both Loki and Steve hear him yell this. Shocked, Steve runs outside and tells him to go to his room for 3 hours and think about what he's said.

 Pouting, little Fury stomps to his room. Three hours later he comes out of his room and goes straight for his toy airplane in the back yard.

 He picks it up, flies it around a little and lands it. With both Loki and Steve listening closely from the window he says, "All you nice people that wanna get off; get off. All you nice people that wanna get on, get on......and all you motherf**kers complaining about the 3 hours time delay, talk to the b!**h in the kitchen.”

Both Steve and Loki fell on the floor, Steve fainting and Loki rolling and cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> Stevie don't wonder, stevie don't...


End file.
